Regret
by DawnForever101
Summary: Ash is a big flirt to almost all the girls in college, but when he meets Dawn, he does something so shocking that Dawn regrets her actions and regrets it deeply. Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is yet another story for pearlshipping! :D Well, one shot to be exact.**

**Readers: Again?!**

**Yes, again, haha. I'm obsessed with this shipping like crazy! (And with Dawn, of course) Oh, and the biggest thanks goes to those readers who voted for my story! Thank you! I'm now a Pearlshipping Master! **

**Reader: Seems kinda cheesy to me…**

**Pheh, whatever, I worked really hard! (Like 6 days to be exact.) **

**Anyways without further ado, here's the fic! I do not own Pokemon. Story is in Dawn's POV.**

* * *

><p>I hated him with all my heart. He just stood there, smirking at me, with his arms crossed in an arrogant manner. I slightly growled at him, only making his grin grow larger. I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted, turning the other cheek. He was so full of himself and he thought he was better than everybody else. Ash Ketchum-the most popular adult in college. He was famous for looks and sass, but I didn't consider him, hot, as most people considered him to be. He was just an average guy…that I hated with all my life. To tell you the truth, he was a player and a cold hearted jerk. He hits on almost all the pretty girls in school (even female teachers), and I even heard rumours about awful rumours about him.<p>

And the next girl he was hitting was yours truly. I, for one, don't and never will have an interest in him. He was the least of my expectations in boys. He figured I was playing hard to get, but I was dead serious. I guess he didn't expect a girl to be rejecting his offer for the first time. I definitely wasn't like most girls. I despised him. He just wasn't my type.

But that still didn't get him to stop flirting with me. He would constantly blow kissed in my direction to get my attention, or send love notes to me in class, or even try to touch me seductively. There was one day, he flirted with me yet again. I was standing by the lockers one day, taking out the books, and looking in the mirror. I was wearing a black tank-top blouse with a short pink skirt that went slightly above the knees. I closed the locker, to see him smiling at me, rather evilly.

"Hey, gorgeous." He flirted. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting annoyed by the minute.

"Your number.." He said rather huskily. My eyes widened. He was just so disgusting.

"Please..that's cheesy and ridiculous." I said, which only made him smirk. I soon found him staring at me rather seductively and for a very long while. He looked at my spotless, charming face and his brown eyes went lower and lower and stopped at a specific position. He was constantly making glances at my chest area. I was feeling very uncomfortable now. How creepy could this guy get? He suddenly got closer and closer, surprisingly, making me nervous every second. I moved back slowly, until my back touched the lockers, with Ash in front of me. He stared at me again and I felt my cheeks burning a little..he was just mere inches away from my nose. My heart started to race and I felt my stomach churn.

Wait! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with this guy-he's a pervert! I was not like those other girls to fall easily into those hands. Before he got any closer, I put up my palm and with a great force, slapped him hard enough to be heard from a few other students in the distance. My palm was tingling and I could see the red finger marks on his cheek. He was surprised and had a shocked expression. But I was the one raging with anger.

"Listen you, and listen good! You had better not try anything here otherwise it's gonna get real ugly…and if you think that slap was bad, then you don't know me. You haven't witnessed my bad side yet, so you had better stay within your limits here." I said, pointing a finger at him. My head was shaking. His mood suddenly dropped and weird enough, he left. I sighed a breath of relief and proceeded with the rest of the day, hoping that this was over.

After that incident, he never bothered or even dared to even look at me again. I was so relieved and thankful for it. He had definitely learned his lesson. I bet he regretted ever flirting with me.

After a few more days, a mystery shocked the whole school, even me. Ash had been missing for almost one month. People assumed that it was sickness, family issues, dropouts of school, other influences and even kidnapping. When it was found out that he wasn't anywhere to be found or even at home, everyone grew worried. Even me. Yes, me, the girl who hated him with all her life, showed some feelings for this guy. It didn't matter that he was a pervert, he was also human and even I had some humane feelings for him.

I wanted to solve this mystery and hopefully unfold it. I searched almost everywhere in his locker, but no kind of clue to his departure was found. Why did he even leave? Is he ok? Where is he? Was..Was it because of me that he mysteriously disappeared? Maybe I had been too harsh that time. I couldn't think straight. He was just so complicated. I then went back to the classroom, looking at his desk. I sighed. I was getting worried and I had no idea why. I didn't even care about him before, and I hated him with a passion, and all of a sudden, I suddenly started to have regrets for what I did? I shouldn't…he deserved it for what he did to me. I laid down on the desk, closing my eyes, to lighten the mood. I suddenly felt something touching my hands when I placed it underneath the desk. From touching it, it felt like a piece of paper. I looked underneath it and saw a piece of paper taped to the underneath of the desk. My eyes widened and I took it out to read it.

_Don't bother looking for me, anyone, because the moment you see this note, you'll already find out that I committed suicide. Due to my sorrows and grief, I just couldn't help myself, because I just lost the most hottest girl in my life. She was special and genuine, but couldn't care less about me. She hated me so much, so what was the point? If she's reading this right now, I hope you're happy because you don't have to see me for the rest of your life._

_To whomever reads this. Peace!_

_Ash Ketchum_

I slowly gasped when I read the paper and couldn't believe what was in there. Just tell me it was a lie or a devious prank that someone was playing. I started to quiver and my hands were trembling. Soon enough, a tear escaped my eye and onto my cheek. I…killed…Ash? This was all my fault; now I truly regretted my actions that day. Why couldn't I just let him kiss me? It would've been so much better than for him to commit suicide. I panted and panted, and I was still trembling over this.

"I'm..so…sorry, Ash." I whispered as I cried. I looked at up the ceiling imagining his face. I still imagined him flirting with me and staring at me. I wished he could somehow come back to me, and just tell me that everything was fine.

Before anyone noticed, I quickly hid the note in my bag where nobody could find it. I wouldn't anyone to know that I was the reason for Ash's death.

…I will always regret what I did to him…always…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. :)<strong>

**Readers: What?! How can you end it like this? Are you mad? This is so sad…**

**Sorry, but this is supposed to be sad…unless you want me to write a two-shot so there can be a happy ending..;)**

**Review and tell me how it was and if you want a two-shot! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome one and all to the second chapter of 'Regret'. Yes, I'm doing a two-shot for all of you guys who loved this! **

**Readers: Yes! I knew it!**

**Hehe, well ok, first thing. This might be a little emotional at first so don't complain when it is because I'm warning you. And…this one is longer, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Readers: Ughh, stahp blabbing and get it on with already!**

**OK OK! ^_^ Here goes…I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>I quickly tiptoed outside hoping to be unnoticed by anyone in the hallways. I took out the paper from my bag, quickly took a glance out of it and threw it in the trash can, crumpled. I breathed heavily; I would not want anyone to see this. I would faint if anyone ever found out that I was the reason for Ash's death. I cringed in fear as I felt a deep feeling of guilt build in my heart. I let out one drop of tear before heading to class.<p>

The whole school was still shocked over Ash's death-it was practically the headlines of the school newspaper. My sister, Leona saw the newspaper and was literally so shocked, she had her mouth open. She came over to me.

"Hey, d-did you know that Ash…died?" She asked, a tear forming in her eye. She was one of the girls that really liked Ash. She was a huge fan and she always looked up to him.

"Uhh..really?! I..didn't know that." I lied. She seemed really upset.

"Dawn, you don't know how much it hurts me to know that the famous Ash Ketchum…is no longer with us." Leona cried. I was getting so much guiltier by the minute. Should I tell her…? No, it'll only make things worse.

"I know; it's…pretty sad to lose someone..especially if that person is really close to us." I lied again. I slapped myself mentally.

"I just can't believe he committed suicide. It's just not likely." Leona said. "I mean, he seemed pretty happy with his lifestyle and everything." She said. I widened my eyes.

"Yeah..I wonder what got to..him." I nervously said, sweating a little. Why can't I stop lying?!

"Well, see ya at home, Dawn." Leona said and walked away. I felt sorry for her and everyone else who was bummed about this-and the worst part is they don't know that it's my entire fault. What would they do if they all found out?

* * *

><p>Even May, my best friend, was completely shocked and disappointed about this whole thing. She was the kind of girl that I could definitely count on, trust on, and more importantly, I could trust her more than anyone else in the world. She'd always tell me about every event and ever more things about her and her personal life. We were closer than glue.<p>

"Did you hear the news, Dawn? Ash died." She whispered to me.

"Yeah…it was surprising." I didn't feel on top of the world lying to May, but the situation was leading me to. She started to form a tear in her eye.

"Oh, May, please don't cry." I told her, but she only cried more. Poor May.

"There's something I've never told you." She said, in between sniffles. I widened my eyes and was a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. She sniffled and wiped her tears. She paused dramatically before saying anything.

"I…was one of Ash's… girlfriends." She said. She stared at me, waiting for a reaction. I was utterly shocked. How could May not tell me about this? We never keep secrets from each other! We were supposed to be best friends.

"What?" I whispered softly. "You dated ASH?!" I asked, a little loud.

"Shhh.." She covered my mouth and looked around her to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Sure, tell the whole world, Dawn." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, forget about that, May." I said, as I took her hand off my mouth. "I..can't believe you never told me this. We're supposed to be best friends."

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I knew this would hurt you, but I just couldn't tell you at that time." May said.

"At that time?" I asked. She nodded.

"I knew you didn't like Ash like everyone else did, and I thought if I told you, you'd feel bad." May explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He isn't a good person! What did you see in him, May? He's just a pervert!" I exclaimed, then gasped. "He didn't…do anything with you, did he?" I asked. May chuckled.

"Of course not, Dawn. He was amazing." My jaw literally dropped. Does Ash have some sort of magic wand to wave on girls to flirt with?

"Ash is not that bad of a person once you get to know him. He's funny, sweet, totally cool and he always lights up a room." May said, getting fantasies.

"So..when did this all start?" Even I was curious to know how May, my best friend, fell for Ash Ketchum.

"It all started about four months ago. I was in the hallway one day, taking out my books from my locker, when I see Ash coming forward to me. He then stared at me with his bright brown eyes. I was feeling uncomfortable at first, but then he started to come even closer and closer, and I felt my cheeks burning red. Soon enough we kissed and…it was the best kiss I ever had." May sighed. I lifted an eyebrow. So he gets girls the same way…everytime?

"Now that he's gone…I-I just wish I could see him again." May broke into tears. I looked at her-she seemed really upset and I couldn't do anything about it. I just hugged her for comfort and soon enough, she stopped crying.

* * *

><p>I thought I would get over this guilt soon, but it was eating me alive almost every day. May talked about him a lot, in fact, she only talked about him, which was kind of annoying. No one got over Ash's death, not even the teachers. I couldn't take it anymore longer. There was too much pressure for me to handle. I ran to the janitor's closet, closed it behind me and sat down on the floor. Despite not feeling any pain whatsoever, tears came falling on my cheeks as a sign of regret for what I did. How will I explain to everyone? What will they say? How will they react? Will everyone hate me? I had no idea what my next step was.<p>

I remembered the time when he flirted with me. Was he really a bad person as I thought he was? How much did I really know about him? Did I misjudge him? I cried even harder when I remember the painful slap on his cheek. Suddenly a knock came pounding on the door, shocking me a little. I wiped my tears quickly and opened the door. It was Leona.

"Dawn, what are you doing in here?" She asked. She noticed a few tears that was left on my cheeks. She gasped.

"And why are you crying?" She asked, cupping my face to wipe my cheeks. I flinched and took them off.

"I-I'm not c-crying. Why would you think that?" I asked casually.

"Because you are." She said. I sighed. If anybody should know of this tremendous secret, it should be my sister. I've always been able to confide in her. And this guilt has been eating me alive long enough, I had to tell somebody and lessen it.

"Leona, I've..got something to tell you." I started.

"What is it?" Leona asked, curious.

"You heard about Ash's death, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, I-I" My voice broke a little before saying the rest, "I'm the reason for Ash's death." I finally said and then closed my eyes in fear. I couldn't face her reaction. But then I slowly opened my eyes to see that she looked bewildered.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she became interested. "Wait, so you're saying that…you killed Ash?"

"No, no! I would never do that. I-I can explain." I said and then told her the story of how Ash committed suicide over me.

"But that doesn't mean that you're the reason-" I interrupted her.

"Yes it is. No one has ever rejected Ash's offer. I'm the first girl to ever do that. I feel horrible and so guilty. Do you know how hard this is?" I explained.

"Oh, Dawn, cheer up. It'll be ok." She attempted to assure me.

"No! It won't be ok! I..killed..Ash. Trust me, this is the worst thing that I've ever done. I'm sorry, Leona, I'm really sorry." I cried as I hugged her.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not even your fault." Leona said.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't slapped him, none of this wouldn't happen and Ash wouldn't have committed suicide because of me." I said in between sniffles. "Promise me that you won't tell anybody about this." I glared at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Are you crazy? If everyone finds out then everyone'll hate me for life." I said.

"Ok, now you're just going too far. I doubt that they would hate you." Leona said.

"Are you kidding me? Ash was their role model and basically every girl's dreams. How many screaming fan girls do you think would chase after me if they found out?" I said, which made Leona laugh.

"Dawn, ok, if you want this to stay between us, then it will. I won't tell anybody, I promise." I lit up as she said that and immediately hugged her.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best sister ever!" I said, squealing.

"Dawn, I'm your only sister." Leona chuckled.

"Which is why you're the best." I winked.

* * *

><p>The next day at college arrived and it became the worst day I had ever encountered. My most darkest secret was revealed to everyone. Posters were put up on almost all hallways and it was even on the school newspaper-the front page, too. How did this happen? The only person I shared this secret to was Leona. Could she have told everybody?<p>

"Leona!" I exclaimed. She turned around.

"Did you tell the whole school about this?" I whispered.

"NO! I didn't, I dunno how people found out." She said.

"Right…you don't know." I said sarcastically. "Leona, you're the only one I told!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but I swear, I didn't tell anyone. I wouldn't, please believe me." She said. I sighed.

"Well, whoever did, told everyone and they must hate me right now." I sighed. I looked behind to see a group of girls glaring at me like they were gonna kill me or something.

"You murderer!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"How can you be so heartless?!"

"You egomaniac bitch!" Another girl said. "Couldn't you just find another man to lie on?!"

I gasped when I heard that. I was expecting this, but I didn't know that I would be receiving this kind of treatment from everyone. My eyes started to get watery and instead of providing an explanation, I ran as fast as I could out of the school, where nobody could disturb me. I deserved this-I deserved it all for what I did to Ash and my friends. I just hope they could all forgive me for this.

Ever since that day, my life changed for the better.

* * *

><p>It was a dark cold day and the grey clouds in the sky made the day that much darker. I looked out the window, staring at the outside world. It's been three years-three years since I abandoned my family, my sister and my friend. I hadn't even spoken to my sister or even seen her ever since I left to live in another country. I had brought my savings to live and rent in an apartment right here in Kalos. The rain poured harder and harder, followed by a white streak of light reflect the night sky. Then a loud exploding thunder boomed over the roof. I sipped my hot cup of coffee in my bedroom and then looked at the photo I kept across the room on the shelf.<p>

I looked at the brunette lit up a bright smile. I missed that smile of hers. I couldn't remember the time we last argued; we were still best friends, but we hadn't made touch with each other ever since I left. I would do anything to speak to her and hear her lovely voice again. I just never had the guts to see or hear her voice, especially after what happened. I had to find my own way and start a new life. It had been exactly five years since Ash's death, however, I still had the deep feeling of regret that I had five years ago. My feelings hadn't changed and they never will. There was still a part of me that still wished for him to somehow come back.

A knock on the door pounded interrupting my thoughts. I opened the door to reveal a tall man with long ebony black hair that was flowing. He had an average build and his chest looked thick. He smiled at me. "Hi, I'm your new neighbour. I live across the hall from you." He said, bringing his hand to me for a shake.

"Hi, welcome to Kalos. I'm Dawn." I said, greeting him.

"I'm Ash." My eyes widened for a second and I blinked twice. "Wait, say that again, I-I didn't hear you." I said. Could it be? But how is this even possible?

"I'm Ash. Nice to meet you." I gasped as my suspicion was confirmed. I stopped shaking his hand and looked at him more closely. Now that I got a closer look at him, he seemed really familiar to Ash. I couldn't believe what I was seeing before my very eyes.

"ASH?! It's really you?" I asked, getting excited.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't you remember, I'm Dawn! I'm the girl who rejected you in college. I-I thought you were dead-you said you committed suicide, oh forget it, you're-you're alive! Eek, I'm so happy!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I became confused.

"What girl, what college, and I committed suicide? I think you're talking about somebody else." He said.

"No, it's you. His name's Ash and I know it's you! I-I can't believe you're here in front of me." I said.

"I don't even know who you are, up until now. Forgive me, but you have the wrong person. You're talking about a different Ash. So, please." He told me as he left. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was just shocked and confused. How can a person who looks exactly like Ash not be Ash? Was my mind playing tricks on me? What the hell was going on? I needed some time to think over this.

Was Ash alive this whole time? Did he even commit suicide? Who was that man across the hallway? I felt my head was going to burst over this tension that was building inside. After a while of thinking deeply, I went across the hall and knocked on Ash's door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I wanna explain something to you." I said. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"There was a guy in my college a few years back that looked exactly like you. You could be twins, I swear. He was the most popular guy in the school and everybody looked up to him. He was every girl's dream, every teacher's pet and was the biggest flirt of all. He even flirted with me one time, until I slapped him. Then one day, he just disappeared in plain sight. Everyone was worried, even me. Then one day, I found a note from him saying he committed suicide. And now since you're here.." I explained.

"You think I'm 'that' Ash, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I thought that he had come back, but sadly he didn't. I'm sorry for the confusion." I said.

"It's fine. Hey you wanna hang in here for a bit? I just finished unpacking and well, I'm getting kinda bored." He sheepishly laughed. I chuckled.

"Sure, I'd love that." I said.

"So you haven't seen your sister ever since you moved here?" He asked.

"No I haven't and I really miss her. She was the best sister I could ever have. I'm lucky to have her as a sister. I just wish that I could speak to her again."

"Well, why don't you?" He asked.

"Because…it'll be weird talking to her after three years. I dunno how'd she would react or-"

"Come on, she's your sister and you miss her, right? So then you should talk to her. I bet she's missing you too." He said. I smiled.

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed before reaching for my phone to call her number. Yes, I was really going to do this. I wonder if she still had the same number…

"Hello? Dawn?" Her voice said through the phone. All these years and her voice hadn't changed a bit. She still had that same cheery voice. I smiled.

"Leona?" I asked. I let a tear escape my eye and fall on my cheek. "It's been so long." I said, my voice breaking up a little.

"Yes, Dawn, why haven't you called me? I've missed you so much, please come back." She said. I laughed a little to which Ash noticed.

"I can't come back Leona, this is my new life. And I'm sorry for not getting into touch with you. I had no idea how you'd react." I said.

"Dawn, don't be silly. You're my only sibling, of course I miss you." I think I heard her crying a little over the phone. I chuckled. "I miss you too." I smiled.

"So what's new? How's life now? How's Kalos?" She asked a series of questions.

"Everything's great here, sis. I love it here, but I do miss my home." I said.

"Of course you do. Oh, by the way, May paid a visit yesterday. She really misses you too and she just wishes she could see you again." I lit up on hearing my best friend's name after a long time.

"Really? Tell her I said hi. It's been too long.." I said.

"Sure, no prob!"

After an hour or so of talking, I noticed that Ash had fallen asleep right on the sofa. He looked so peaceful sleeping, almost like a baby. I began to look around his apartment. A number of valuables were placed on a shelf-they looked interesting, but I didn't pay much heed to it. Then I took a glance at his artefacts on the walls and pictures of him. His room was well organized and I could tell you one thing; he was so different from the Ash I once knew before. I smiled as I accidentally bumped into one of the shelves. Thankfully he still slept soundly. I looked at a paper that had dropped on the floor. I couldn't help but to open it, even if I was intruding.

_Don't bother looking for me, anyone, because the moment you see this note, you'll already find out that I committed suicide. Due to my sorrows and grief, I just couldn't help myself, because I just lost the most hottest girl in my life. She was special and genuine, but couldn't care less about me. She hated me so much, so what was the point? If she's reading this right now, I hope you're happy because you don't have to see me for the rest of your life._

_To whomever reads this. Peace!_

_Ash Ketchum_

I gasped. This is the same letter! Could it be the same Ash? But…how? I looked at the letter more closely; it was definitely the same letter, but I wasn't sure if it was Ash. I looked towards his direction. He was now yawning and I quickly turned around to avoid him. My heart was beating out of my chest again and I didn't know why. Wasn't this what I wanted? For him to come back? Then why am I so nervous?

"Dawn, you're still here?" He asked. I flinched.

"Yup, hehehe. Do-Do you want me to leave?" I asked, turning around to face him. He got up from the sofa and approached me.

"Not really." I smiled. He then noticed something in my hand. I widened my eyes and prevented him from grabbing it.

"Dawn, what's that?" He asked.

"N-nothing, Ash." I stuttered. He then got a hold of my hand. I widened my eyes and looked straight into them. I remembered that look as if it was just yesterday. It was the same look that he did to me back in college. I wanted to believe he was the same Ash, but I had to confirm it. He then grabbed the note and read it, line by line. He was staring at the letter for some time now. Before he could say anything, I made an attempt to head for the door to leave. But I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see him look at me with his brown eyes. He approached closer to me.

"Dawn?" I stared at him again. Evertime his eyes just make me melt.

"Ash?" I felt like some sort of feeling come across my heart, as if it was trying to tell me something important.

"Dawn, it's you. You're the girl that slapped me in college." I gasped. It _is _the same Ash.

"Ash, is it really you? You're not a ghost, right?" I asked, as I said softly. He nodded. "But how? You were dead."

"I remember everything about you. The way you slapped me and rejected me and how cute and hot you were." He chuckled.

"Then why did you deny that you remembered me?" I asked.

"I guess I never remembered." He shrugged. "But I did commit suicide after that slap. I never felt that way before-a girl has never rejected me, but you're the first girl that made an impression on me. When I committed suicide, I had these feelings that I couldn't hold back. It was too much pressure." He said. I blushed a little and then gasped.

"I know how you're here, Ash. It's the only logical explanation." I said. "You've been reincarnated."

"I have?" He asked. I nodded. We both smiled.

"It's a miracle, Ash. I'm so glad you're back." I hugged him and he put his arms around my waist. He chuckled. "If I remember correctly, I thought you always hated me." I let go to answer his question.

"I thought I did, but that was because I never actually knew you. I thought you were a pervert, but it turns out that I was completely wrong. I had such a wrong opinion about you and ever since you committed suicide, I've wanted you to come back magically so I can tell you that…"

"That what?" He asked, becoming curious.

"That you've made an impression on me too." I said, smiling. He said nothing, but caressed my cheek and then pulled me into a deep, blissful kiss. I needed this and I felt alive with him. My stomach churned as he brought his arms around my waist.

"You know, you've changed a lot." I said.

"I know, so have you." He said, making me chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>And…finished! Yay! I hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**Readers: That was so beautiful! *cries* Encore! Encore!**

**Well…just read it again, lol. Yes, Ash was reincarnated, wasn't that just fascinating? So let me know your thoughts with a review. :)**


End file.
